


Salvation

by makeuswhole



Series: DETROIT: Series [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids, Drama, F/M, Reader-Insert, Redemption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 01:22:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15474369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makeuswhole/pseuds/makeuswhole
Summary: You were beaten, ripped apart, and thrown into the Veta android junkyard.It seems like your end, either spending the rest of your days as discarded junk or dying.Until someone decides to spare your life and the two of you finally climb the mountain of your dead fellow machines.A man that was a phoenix from the ashes.





	Salvation

The feeling of raindrops pelting harshly onto your face finally awoke you from the darkness that engulfed your vision and mind for an unknown amount of time. 

As your eyes flickered open, your vision was flashing blurry; like the way a television flickers white noise. You reached an arm out to the night sky only to see that what once was a right hand, was now only a metallic spike that protruded from your forearm.

You closed your eyes for a moment as you ran a diagnostic test on your android body; the top of your right arm was missing, your 'heart' or thirium pump was damaged but your regulator was in working condition.  
Your shirt was missing and the artificial skin that once was covering your torso was now partially gone.  
  
Revealing the white plastic-like shell that was your true body; it was cracked open slightly as if someone was trying to open you like an egg. Hints of your blue blood oozed from the large wound. Lastly, your knees had cracks similar to the large one on your torso, as if someone took something blunt and beat them violently.

 

You struggled to flip yourself over onto your stomach, propping your upper half onto your only good arm so that you could try and figure out where you were.  
To your amazement and horror, you found yourself in what seemed to be a gigantic android landfill.  
  
Discarded corpses of machines littered each and every square foot of the junkyard; limbs and heads protruding from the muck, dead android bodies stacked on top of one another, and even worse was the fact that there were several androids still wandering around. Their voices were distorted as they repeated their downloaded greetings from Cyberlife, their LEDs at a solid red state.

Large lights towered over the landfill as they illuminated the horrors that were held just below city-leveling. A large orange sign displayed a bright: VETA, it must be the name of this graveyard that humans made to dispose of their creations that they no longer deemed fit. 

You pushed yourself slightly off the ground as you tried to bend your knees so that you could kneel. A cry of what was like pain escaped your lips, as your cracked knees burst open, thirium leaking from the wounds slightly.

To your dismay, your knees quickly buckled, sending you face first into the mud. You raised your head again, wiping away the brown muck with the remaining part of your right forearm. Your H/C hair clung to your face as the rain pelted down onto your damaged body. The only thing you knew that was left to do was try and escape this hell, and the only way you could was to repair yourself.

Your knees could not support the weight of your body, so you had to resort to crawling on all fours through the maze of mechanical body parts and mud that was like quicksand. As you made your way slowly, your mind raced as you tried to recollect how you ended up in this place...

Your eyes darted downwards, a small brassiere covered your chest and the LED words barely illuminated the words: EDEN CLUB. As you crawled slowly, you closed your eyes, your memories flashed in your vision but they were blurry and distorted. From the first person point of view, you watched as your body swung wildly around the metal pole that was positioned next to you. The faces of various human males that passed by or stood and enjoyed the show you were programmed to display. 

Your eyes shot open as you quickly tumbled forwards down a small hill, which ended in a small opening. Several large lights shined down on the small opening, the lights displayed a large crane-like vehicle, its metallic jaws most likely used for picking up large amounts of android bodies. Cars were scattered throughout the small, almost maze-like hallways of junk. Slowly, you brought yourself up on all fours and crawled your way towards an android that was staggering side to side in front of you.

 

Their chest displayed a bright red light which indicated that their thirium pump or regulator was damaged, their LED too was the same shade of red.   
"Help..." you croaked out with a slightly distorted tone under your feminine voice. The android's head turned towards you and it began to stagger your way.

Once the android reached you, it held a hand out as it attempted to help you come to a stand.

"My---my legs." you pointed your spike down towards your lower half. The android did not speak, only cocked its head to one side and it turned away, leaving you. "Please..." your voice barely a whisper from your lips. 

Your head hung for a moment, your left fist balling the mud up, the muck pushing into the cracks of your plastic shell that were exposed on your palm.

You remembered...

You remembered when you felt the human emotion of fear. Of anger.

That you didn't need to listen to what you were told. You didn't need to listen to humans anymore, you were alive and could think for yourself.

You attempted to escape the Eden Club, leave that place and never return. You didn't want to be forced to have sex with human males, just because that's what you were programmed to do. It wasn't **fair**. It was **slavery**. It was **abuse**.

When you had the chance to escape; you remembered that another android had managed to rat you out to the security guards of the club. They grabbed you just as you tried to climb the fence at the back entrance.

They beat you. Clubbed your body with nightsticks, stomped on your chest and abdomen with their boots. You thought they were to bring you back in working condition, you believed that the owner did not want to spend any more money on a new WR400 model.  
  
You should've known better,  
_humans didn't care about androids._

 

The sound of footsteps squishing into the mud brought your head back up from it's hanging position. The android had returned, a disembodied leg in each of its hands. You quickly ran a diagnosis on each of the limbs, each displayed "COMPATIBLE". 

You let yourself fall to the side, then pushing up with your left arm into a sitting position. The android handed each leg to you. Grabbing at your knee, you unlocked a latch where your cracked kneecaps were. The latch opened upwards, you yanked off the top half of the knee plate, reaching forwards and replacing both your knee and entire leg. Then repeating with your other knee and leg.

Your artificial skin had not yet returned to covering the shell, you observed your mismatched body. The red glow flickering through your chest, your thirium pump needed to be replaced next. Just as you turned your head to thank the android for helping you, it managed to disappear without a trace.

With a hard push from your good arm, you heaved yourself up off the ground. You swayed side to side slightly, almost tumbling back onto the ground but managed to regain your balance and only an ounce of your strength. 

You decided to head towards another VETA sign, only this one was slightly larger and it was near an overpass, most likely a way out.

 

Stumbling slightly as you struggled to walk at a decent pace, you slowly made your way closer and closer to the sign. 

When you came upon the scene, it was almost worse than any other part of the junkyard that you've seen. Bodies of androids that seemed to be cut in half attempted to climb up a large mountain of mechanical bodies and debris. Androids stumbling around and falling to their ultimate demise, which you too would join them if you didn't fix your thirium pump soon. 

You noticed a female android propped up on the side of a car, most of her torso was missing and the familiar blue glow of her thirium pump shined through the empty cavity. You stumbled your way towards her, reached your hand into her chest and grabbed a hold of the pump. 

#8451 displayed in your vision, the words "COMPATIBLE" were a relieving sight to see, despite everything that you've seen and been through. Just as you tightened your grasp around the small, almost human heart-shaped biocomponent. A pair of weak pair of hands wrapped around your arm,   
  
"Please! Don't!" the female's voice was almost incomprehensible, so distorted that she sounded like a speaker that had been blown out. 

You winced at the sound of her pleading, "I need this..." your statement was selfish but her body seemed to be damaged beyond repair, she would be stuck here until who knows when. The idea of putting her out of her misery almost made the idea slightly better...

You quickly yanked the artificial heart from her open chest cavity, her LED blinked red a few times before darkening to nothing.

"I-I'm sorry." your apology was late. Your eyes focused on her right arm, it too was compatible. Whether or not you murdered the female android, you had all the necessary items to full repair your mechanical body.

Placing your hand into the large crack, your fingers lightly wrapped around your own pump. As you pulled it out, you collapsed onto your rear end. Leaning against a pile of muck and trash. 

You knew that your shut down was imminent if you didn't quickly replace the bad pump with your new, stolen one.

Just as you attempted to pull the biocomponent out, a strong pair of hands grasped your shoulders and pulled you towards the direction that they grabbed you from.

Above you stood a damaged android, he was missing his right eye and his chest was displaying a constant flashing of red. He observed your body closely, most likely checking you for compatible parts. 

His hands reached down to your abdomen where your pump regulator was housed, it glowed a light blue. His fingers grazed the blue circle which caused you to quickly panic, grabbing desperately at his hand.

"No! No! Please!" your weak voice stammered out loudly, his gaze meeting your desperate eyes.

"I want to leave. Please, I-I just need to replace this..." you raised your hand to show the male android the mechanical heart that laid in your grasp.

"I don't want to die!" your voice cracked in fear, a human emotion that was all too new.

 

The male android seemed to be contemplating whether to spare your life or not. He simply nodded, leaning down and placing his forehead against yours.  
"Okay..." he whispered out, barely able to hear him over the loud rainfall that surrounded the two of you.

The android reached his hand inside of the crack in your torso, grabbing onto the thirium pump and yanked it out. Your vision flashed fuzzy for a moment, then quickly back into a stable state as your chest now glowed a bright blue.

You looked up to the android that had aided you, the rain pelting down onto him, the lights bouncing off his wet body, displaying his damaged form. He reached an arm down to you and you placed your left hand into his grasp.

He pulled you up with a decent amount of force as you almost leaped into a stand. His eye fixated on your face, then down to your damaged arm. Without a word, he grabbed for your elbow plate, which flicked open and pulled the stump that once was an arm away from your body; throwing it to the side and placed the new arm in its former place.

"Thank you." your voice was almost a whisper.

He reached a hand up and placed it on your shoulder, "Now I need your help." 

The male android had helped you, now it was only fair to help him fix himself as well. You scanned the junkyard, flipping over the disposed remains of your fellow machines. Some were twitching wildly, just barely clinging onto what existence they had left. Others had been long gone, their shells almost decaying in the elements of Detroit.

He needed an optical unit and an auditory processor. You wildly grabbed parts from those androids that were already deceased, not wanting to have to steal from another sad soul.   
"I found some." you staggered your way towards the male android, a handful of eyes and small audio chips. He picked up each one, examining them for their compatibility. He pulled out a green eye, placing it into his empty right socket. Then after several unusable audio processors, he pulled out one that was usable and placed it into his cranium. It seemed he already managed to find a thirium pump regulator, as he spared you from taking yours.

 

The two of you, artificial skin damaged yet your bodies had been repaired, stood in front of the large slope made from android corpses.

"I--," you couldn't speak, the sight that was before you was one that displayed the cruelty of humans. They created androids only to hate their creations as if they were an abomination.

The male android grabbed your hand and led you towards the slope of bodies.

He was to your right as the two of you made your ascent to the top, crawling over the disposed of body parts, passing by androids that struggled to climb because they were missing the lower halves of their bodies. The rain pelting down on the slick bodies caused you to slide slightly but nonetheless, you trudged upwards as the summit was near. 

The male android made it to the top before you, he waited there and leaned out a hand for you to grab.

"W-Who are you?" you needed to know his name, the two of you just crawled out of hell together. Something that you didn't think any android that ended up in there ever managed.

"Markus." his heterochromia eyes, one blue and the other now green, met your E/C orbs.

"Y/N."

The two of you stood in silence as the rain fell onto your slowly regenerating bodies. Markus placed a hand on his LED which was now yellow, he leaned down to a sharp rock and proceeded to rip the small disk from his temple. His newly regenerated skin disappeared for a moment before healing back over, it was as if nothing had ever been there before.

"Here." he took your hand and placed the rock in your palm. You reached your new hand up to the LED that was also sitting on your temple, it was placed there by humans as another way to show your distinction from them. To display your mental state; blue, yellow, or red.

Humans needed to segregate androids from themselves, most likely the idea of something they saw as an abomination intermingling with them without their acknowledgment scared them...

You copied Markus' movements, popping the LED from your temple and you watched it fall into the mud, still blinking yellow.

Your head tilted back and you closed your eyes as you felt the rain drip onto your face. You raised your hands up and high above your head; like you were chanting in victory.

"They used to tell me I wasn't alive..." your voice was now returning back to its normal tone.

_"They'll see now that they're wrong."_


End file.
